Come What May
by Raynn Romantica
Summary: Wherein a mysterious apostate and a Dalish girl fall in love. They see happiness, angst, hope, heartbreak, and, most of all, love. A series of random events in their lives together. Prompt/Scene requests are always welcome.
1. Hope

**Hello all! Gosh it's been a long time since I've posted any new fanfiction. I'm a new poster to the Dragon Age fandom, but I'm a long time reader. I'm a little late to the Solavellan game but I've fallen hard for this wonderful hell.**

 **Every chapter will be like a one-shot, taken in either Solas' or Lavellan's point of view. I haven't written too much yet, but I got too excited when I finished this chapter to not post it right away. I am a busy person, with a job and a family, and write when I can, so I unfortunately do not have a posting schedule. As time goes on I hope to settle into a routine, but, for now, please bear with what I can give you. c:**

 **If there is a scene that you'd like to see between Solas and my Inquisitor, please send me a message on here or on my tumblr ( link is in my profile ). I have some prompts saved already but I'd love to know! Feel free to also leave a review please and thank you!**

 _ **Beta'd by: quinnlocke (tumblr)**_

* * *

 _Hope_

* * *

Running. She was running. Her breath caught in her throat, leaving her gasping. Her muscles ached for her to _stop_ but she had to keep going. The metal tang of blood was in her mouth. She could feel the dragon's fire at her back, the heat of it urging her forward. Its bright light showed a face in the darkness; a look of sinister evil. Those eyes, that face: she knew that she would never forget it. He caught her, lifting her from the ground by her arm as he did at Haven. She gasped in pain and tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She hung there, helpless, failing at the attempt to release herself from his claws.

Corypheus effortlessly brought her body closer to his face, a snarl on his features. "You _will_ kneel." His voice echoed in her mind. It was all she could hear. Her eyes widened as she saw his dragon behind him. It opened its mouth, and she could see the fire rising from its throat. It was going to kill her she was going to burn alive she was _going to die_ —

She jolted herself upward from her bedroll, a loud gasp escaping her throat. Her slender hands reached for her throat as she attempted to catch her breath. She could still feel the ancient magister's large claws on them. The elf looked around her, remembering that she was in her tent. They all escaped Haven, and were traveling through the Frostback Mountains. They were safe, for now.

"It was just a dream," she told herself quietly. Lavellan ran her fingers through her ebony hair, letting the quiet of the night calm her. The chatter of the soldiers and townspeople sounded in her sensitive ears. Sleep must have claimed her for only a few hours, which had become a norm for her ever since she started her journey to the Conclave just a few short months ago.

Suddenly her tent was too hot. Throwing off her pelts, Lavellan jumped out of her bedroll and out of her small tent, shocked at the chill of the outside. Fires were scattered throughout the makeshift campsite. A few soldiers were traversing through the camp, keeping watch. She saw them look up, watching the skies for the ancient Tevinter magister and his Archdemon dragon. A frown marred her features and she shook the thought right from her head.

A light snort caught her attention. A Red Hart nudged his nose right into Lavellan's scarred hand, as if to ask if she was alright. The massive animal shook his head and almost hit the nearby tents in the process. "I'm fine, Irosyl. Peace, you lummox," she said to him in a teasing manner, to which he snorted again and settled himself into the snow beneath him. Lavellan scratched her beloved hart just below his forehead, his favorite spot. "I'll be right back. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

Lavellan turned and started to weave through the tents, making her way to the outskirts of the camp. All she really wanted was to stop for a moment and think while she still could. Supposedly, they were a few days journey away from wherever it was Solas was leading them, after already traveling from the ruins of Haven for almost three weeks. Except, Lavellan was leading them while Solas was just telling her where to go. But, still, the people followed her footsteps through the mountains; almost like it didn't matter that she was an elf, not to mention a bare-footed, tattooed Dalish child of the forest with skin kissed by the sun.

Crossing her arms, Lavellan slowed down as the line of tents became fewer and the light from the fires dimmed, leaving only the partial moon's glow to light her way. A soft sigh escaped her lips, her breath showing in the chilly air. The nightmare was still on her mind, but it was easier to distract herself as she gazed at the Frostback peaks. She'd never seen a mountain range as large as this. The Free Marches had their peaks, but not on the same scale as the Frostbacks. She came to a stop at the top of a ridge to admire the view.

Her deft fingers weaved their way through her dark hair as a breeze took the strands across her face. She slowly began to braid her long bangs, her mind wandering again. Since being lost in the wilderness after confronting Corypheus, Lavellan had lost her traditional feathers and smaller braids and instead settled for a simple braid.

The soft crunch of snow behind her broke her of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see a familiar face.

"Are you well, Herald?" asked Solas, his hands together behind his back as he approached her. A thick fur pelt was nestled around his shoulders, making him look quite… regal, Lavellan noted. It was unusual to think that of Solas, since he wouldn't normally wear such extravagances. Dorian would faint at the sight.

The Herald shook her head as she finished tying the braids together behind her head. "I'm fine, really." She met his eyes and wasn't surprised to find the knowledge behind his gaze, like he could see right through her. She looked away, suddenly flustered. "I mean—It's been, um... I just needed some… air." She could feel the tips of her pointed ears grow hot with embarrassment but hoped the other elf would think it was from the cold. Why did she always react to him this way?

A light chuckle escaped from Solas' lips. "Peace, lethallan. What has you so rattled in the middle of the night?" His eyes, the color of the sea, met hers, and locked her in place.

Lavellan had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. Solas always could read her better than their other companions could. Her head dropped slightly as she spoke. "I saw his face in my dreams," she said, quiet enough that she wasn't sure if he heard her over the wind. "He grabbed me, there was fire and…"

Solas took a step closer to her. "It is understandable that Corypheus would haunt you. It is not everyone that faces an Archdemon and lives."

That was it, though. She didn't want this to be the bane of her existence. When she first came to the Conclave, Lavellan didn't think that she would be anyone special. All she wanted to do was fade into the shadows and listen to the antsy humans argue over their war between the mages and templars. After all, her Keeper sent her to spy and see how this would affect the Dalish. This trip was supposed to be for maybe some months of traveling and adventure that she normally wouldn't have experienced while traveling with her clan. It wasn't as if she meant to be the only survivor, falling out of the Beyond. This wasn't what she pictured this to be at all.

A shiver racked through her body and the small elf rubbed her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm them; she wasn't sure if it was from her thoughts or the cold. The chilly wind went right through the thick wool sweater that she was wearing.

A familiar weight, one that almost brought her to the days when she was with her clan, was suddenly draped over her shoulders. Lavellan glanced to see that Solas had placed his wolf pelt on her. Taking a hold of the pelt, she tucked it closer to her body, reveling in its warmth. _It smells like him._ "Thank you, Solas," she said, blinking her sky blue eyes gratefully at him.

Solas inclined his head to her. "You are welcome, lethallan." His hands lingered on her shoulders momentarily, and Lavellan noticed suddenly how close he was to her. Not that she really minded.

And, just like that, the moment was gone. Solas took a step away and joined his hands behind his back, turning his head towards the mountains.

Lavellan cleared her throat to break the silence. "The stronghold that you're taking us to, what is it called?"

"Tarasyl'an Te'las," Solas replied, speaking in Elvhen so fluently she'd forgotten he wasn't Dalish. "The place where the sky was held back."

"I'm sure the humans don't call it that."

"No. The name Skyhold has been passed down through the ages in the common tongue."

"How did you find out about it? From the Fade?" she asked curiously.

Solas nodded. "Yes. I was in the area just before the Breach. In the Fade, Tarasyl'an Te'las was a very bright place with a long and rich history. The spirits there reflected a time when there was an enchanter during the Divine Age, who wanted to find out the secrets that lay dormant there for centuries, but never succeeded. It was suspected that it was a ritual site for the ancient elves, though none knows presently what it was used for."

Lavellan listened quietly as he explained and found herself soothed by his voice. He had a calm way of talking that she found comforting. "Could you see why it was so important?"

It was then that Solas glanced at her, as if to see how deeply she would read his reaction. "I could see pieces of the puzzle. I assumed from the ambience and the way the spirits interacted with one another that the enchanter was right. Skyhold was most likely built upon an ancient temple for one of our Pantheon."

A smile appeared on Lavellan's lips. "Could you tell which god it was for?"

He paused. "No."

Her smile faded slightly. "A shame."

Solas nodded his head once, acknowledging her comment. "It is, but it will be put to use again. The magic there protects those that live behind its walls from evil." He took a step closer to her, standing closer to her than she hadn't thought she wanted until then. He looked at her intensely, as if to push with just the pressure of his eyes how important his words were. "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus changed it—changed _you_. By scouting this far north and being their guide, you will give the people the hope that they need to continue down this path. Skyhold waits for a force to hold it. It is a place where the Inquisition can build. And _grow_."

Lavellan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "And you think I can lead them all there? That I should?" Her small hands clenched the wolf pelt around her shoulders tighter and pulled it closer. His smell was emanating from the pelt, she noticed. _Or is it because he's standing so close?_

Solas gave her a knowing smile and placed his larger hand on her shoulder, comforting and grounding her. "I don't just think. I _know_ you can. It will take a great deal of effort of your part, but you have earned the trust of the Inquisition. Do you not see yourself fit to lead them?"

Lavellan held his gaze. "I've never thought myself fit to lead anyone, much less an entire organization. But I have to, don't I?" She could hear the confidence building in her voice. "I'm the one with the mark. If you think I can do it, then maybe I can." She paused, feeling her cheeks gaining heat again. "You'll be there to help me, won't you?"

"I will help the Inquisition any way I can, lethallan," he said softly. His tone suggested more than he said.

Her lips curved slightly upwards into a smile. "As you say."

There were many times in their travels that Lavellan wondered what it would be like to be held against his broad chest or even holding his hand. Would he allow her to touch him that way? Would he flinch away? Solas seemed to be the type of person that kept to himself, that never let anyone sees his true self. She wondered what was behind that mask of his, and what secrets were there. She tilted her chin just slightly higher. The sharp angles of his face were highlighted by the given moonlight, casting an ethereal glow on his skin.

"You should try to get some more sleep, Herald," said Solas. "Morning will be upon us soon. This journey will require much of your strength."

She could feel his warm breath on her skin. "Yes," she whispered.

His face was so close to her own. It wouldn't have taken much effort to lift herself up to her toes and kiss his lips. When he moved away from her, taking his hand off of her shoulder, his absence was immediately missed. It was then that she remembered to breath. He began to walk away from her.

"You can call me by my name, you know," she blurted out. When Solas turned to look at her curiously, she couldn't meet his gaze and looked at the mountains in the distance with reddening cheeks. "I mean, lethallan is fine and all, but you can use my name. If you want to, I mean."

An amused look emerged on Solas' features. "As you say, Nira."

"I hope you have sweet dreams, Solas."

"Perhaps I already am."

Before she could see the look on his face, Solas had already turned around and walked back towards the camp, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

-X-

Irosyl had such impatience because of their slow pace. Nira had to ride ahead and go back near the head of the group several times just to ease the hart's annoyance. He was a born runner, living up to his name—Racing Air. Cassandra let her go without a fuss, though Josephine was nervous to let her go so far by herself. Everyone was still on edge after what happened at Haven.

One time when she was ahead of them all, close enough to the scouts, Nira looked behind her to the many people behind her, following her lead and risking their lives through the mountains for her. Trusting her with everything they had. The mass of mixed races—humans, elves, dwarves, and Qunari, too—all depended on her. It was hard to see them and not be emotional. Nira felt the tears stinging her eyes as she once again felt that weight on her shoulders, the burden of responsibility that was thrust upon her.

No, it wasn't fair that she was thrown off the path she thought she was destined for with her clan. By accepting her Keeper's offer to travel to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she altered her life forever. Her hand was scarred with ancient elven magic, and an entire organization now turned their eyes to her for guidance. There were many times she wanted to ride away from it all, from her advisors, companions, and the breach. She wore the vallaslin of Sylaise, the hearthkeeper; Nira wasn't a fighter, or even thought herself capable of such violence that she'd done in the last several months. She could barely aim with her bow and arrows while following Cassandra up the path to where the breach started.

Back then, Nira wanted nothing to do with the Inquisition. Now, it was something that she _had_ to do. She had to muster the courage to protect them and guide them in the days to come. Sera, Varric, and Cullen taught her the basics of archery and how to handle close combat. Her body became toned and agile as time went on and her training progressed. But, again, it was something she had to accomplish. Without her or her mark, Thedas would fall. She couldn't let that happen.

"Herald! You must see this!" a scout ahead of her shouted. When Nira turned her head, he was waving her over. Her heels dug into Irosyl's side and he swiftly ran up the path to where the scouts were waiting for her.

They waited at the top of a cliff. Nira stopped her hart and gracefully climbed off of him, making her way up. As she could see over the rocks, she could feel her breath catch in her throat.

In the distance was a mighty fortress. Her mouth fell open, amazed. Solas wasn't wrong; even from how far away they were, it stood proudly against the mountains like it was meant to be there. Nira addressed the scouts without turning her head from the sight, "How long will it take to reach it?"

"At our current pace? I'd say no later than tomorrow."

"Good," she replied. "You will go ahead of us, please. Take a few soldiers with you to cut a safe path from here to there. We have to make sure the fortress isn't home to anything harmful."

The scout thrust his fist to his chest. "Yes, Herald."

She nodded to him with a smile as he turned to leave. "Thank you for your hard work!" she said after him. When he left, Nira looked again at the distant fortress. The smile on her face grew brighter. It was the most beautiful and wondrous thing that Nira had seen in weeks. She had to admit it was nice to feel that happy again, and she could feel herself growing emotional. Before she could notice, tears fell from her sky blue eyes and she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Footsteps sounded behind her, though she had no need to turn around.

"Is that..?" she heard Cullen ask quietly as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Yes," Solas answered him matter-of-factly. "That is Skyhold."

"Pretty impressive place, Dancer," said Varric. "Will it be big enough for all of us?"

Leliana countered, "I wouldn't worry so much about its size, but more about its disrepair. We should assume it hasn't been inhabited for decades."

"Boss, my boys and I can clear out the place, if you like," said Iron Bull. Nira could tell he was itching for a fight of some kind.

"Good idea, Bull," Cassandra agreed. "Gather up the Chargers and move out with the scouts within the hour."

"Sounds good! We should be ready by the time you guys catch up," he smirked, and his heavy footsteps signified he had left.

Nira heard them talking some more, but their voices sounded so far away. The sight of Skyhold froze her on the spot.

"Herald?" Josephine said. "Did you hear me?"

Nira blinked her eyes, snapped out of her trance, and looked at the ambassador. "What was that?"

The other woman cleared her throat gently. "I was suggesting that we stop to rest."

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course," said Nira, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. "We should definitely do that. Resting is good."

Josephine continued to give Nira an update on the status of their followers, and she couldn't help but glance back at Skyhold one more time before descending the hill with her advisors.


	2. The Best Feeling

**I would highly recommend listing to The Water by Hurts when reading this chapter. It heavily inspired this chapter.**

 **Beta'd by: quinnlocke (tumblr)**

* * *

 _ **The Best Feeling**_

* * *

"I need some time alone," Solas said, defeated and grieving, and couldn't meet Nira's concerned gaze. "I'll meet you back at Skyhold." He'd just said good-bye to one of his oldest friends; he knew that she wouldn't want him to be alone. Without another word, he turned away from her and their companions, downcast in his swirling thoughts.

As he wandered the Exalted Plains, Solas could almost picture the way the Dales were just before the fall of Arlathan. There used to be meadows filled with lush grass and beautiful flowers for Ghilan'nan's halla to graze without a care in the world. The air didn't smell of smoke and fire, as it did now, and there were great temples built into the large cliffs. It was common for lovers to meet, bathed in starshine and moonlight, and pledge their love in front of a great tree. It used to stand where Keeper Hawen's Clan made their camp.

The sun quickly—or slowly, Solas couldn't tell—fell beneath the horizon, and he knew he should stop to make camp. It only took a few minutes for him to spot a suitable, quiet cave. He set his wards, started his fire, and sat before it, letting himself delve into the deep chasm of his thoughts.

Wisdom had been there for Solas since his rise onto the Elven Pantheon, as the People began to know the name Fen'Harel. He consulted it many times throughout the centuries. Wisdom was actually the only one to know of his plans to lock away the Evanuris, because it helped him retrieve the foci from Mythal.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered Wisdom chastising him. _"You would_ steal _from Mythal?! The gall of you, Dread Wolf! I wouldn't be surprised if next time I find you she had you skinned and wears you as a coat."_

It had been so angry with him at first. How could he think to take them all away from their world? Weren't there consequences that he couldn't know of? He should know better than that. Of course he should have. It was only one more thing to add to the list of things he had done wrong in his long life.

Solas buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. He knew he should eat, but didn't have the stomach to even think about food. Instead, with stiff movements, he rolled out his bedroll and lay down, though he didn't feel that sleep would save him from any more grief. The Fade would hold no solace for him that night.

As he lay on his back, Solas thought of when he'd first taken Nira to the Fade and shown her Haven. The way that she looked at him and suddenly touched him made him lose all resolve to distance himself from her. In the Fade, her spirit showed him exactly who she was: a beautiful, kind, and open-eyed soul that touched him in a way he'd never known before. The feelings that arose in Solas when he kissed her was unlike any he'd felt for any other woman in his long lifetime.

There were times in the beginning of his relationship with the inner circle of the Inquisition that they wanted him to open up and be himself, but that was a difficult thing for Solas to do. After all, the Inquisition wasn't supposed to exist. Corypheus was supposed to die in the explosion at the Conclave and his foci unlocked. The plan itself was simple enough.

Solas thought his plan was foolproof; there shouldn't have been any snags or loopholes. Nira interrupting Corypheus and touching the foci was something he possibly couldn't have foreseen.

He wondered for a moment what Nira would do if she ever found out that the whole reason that her life changed and so many innocent lives were lost were because of him and his plans. Nira had her life planned, as far as he knew, before the Conclave. She would have bonded with some lucky man and had a few children, going about the normality of her Dalish lifestyle. She would have been much happier than being forced to lead the Inquisition and developing feelings for the trickster god of her people.

Would he ever tell her? Should he?

 _There are never any easy answers to the hard questions_ , Wisdom told him once.

After Solas and Nira kissed, he'd consulted Wisdom on the matter merely for the fact of needing someone to talk to who understood who and what he was, what his mission was. There would be no way that he should pursue her because he never planned to stay. All he needed from the Inquisition was the defeat of Corypheus and the return of the foci. He said he needed to be patient and all of this would be accomplished.

But Nira… she indeed changed everything.

Often Solas tried not to see how beautiful she was. How soft her tawny skin was to the touch. The scent from her hair, black as night, as it gently brushed her face. Her body was small, but her feet were growing more nimble and graceful as she honed her archery skill. The sway of her hips as she rushed ahead of him to talk with one of their companions, hypnotizing him. Even the dark vallaslin, the mark of Sylaise, enhanced the delicate features of her face. But, most of all, her eyes; they entranced him when she met his gaze, drowning him. Their color reminded him of a clear, cloudless sky.

Kissing her, holding her only solidified that she was _real_. That everything Solas was attempting to accomplish wasn't merely black and white; she was entirely a grey area that he did not want to see. If she was real, then so were Cassandra, Varric, Dorian, and all the rest. They were _real_ people with _real_ lives and problems that he needed to ignore. Taking down the Veil required the world they lived in to die, and so they had to die, as well.

Dare he think it, but he didn't want them to die. After all these months of spending time with him, Solas felt that he'd grown much closer to them. He would be in the background, listening to them go about their lives and do the things they would normally do. It was such a different world than he knew among the Elvhenan.

He could go about the rest of his time with the Inquisition ignoring those signs and believing this is part of a dream. That was the way it was supposed to be.

It all changed when Nira kissed him. And it was set in stone when he kissed her back, though it had taken him this long to figure it out.

Solas couldn't go back now. He couldn't take back the kiss, nor did he want to. His long fingers gently touched his chin, where she had touched, and shivered when he remembered how it felt to have her lips on his own.

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair to her that she'd grown feelings for him. In the end, he knew he would break her heart. Everything he would do to encourage her affections would only make it worse when he did leave. What right did he have to have her heart, her love? Nira deserved to be worshiped and cared for by someone that would be there for her.

He was a selfish, cruel man.

Wisdom had asked him if he could take the kiss back, would he? The answer he had emerged with mixed emotions. Would he really have stopped the kiss, in the heat of moment? Did he regret ever pulling her back into his arms, touching her and kissing her with all the passion he could muster? Hesitating caused Wisdom to chuckle.

" _The best feeling in the world is to love and be loved in returned,"_ Wisdom had said to him. _"You will have to admit to yourself, Dread Wolf, that you will love her, come what may."_

Encouragement for those actions was something that Solas didn't need. After their conversation, he'd chosen to ignore Wisdom's advice. That was the last time he'd actually spoken to it, just a few short weeks ago. It was telling him to let himself drown in the rising affections for Nira, to breathe her in as if she were the very air.

For a short time, Solas was angry. How could the spirit of _Wisdom_ not see how irresponsible it was to let himself fall in love with Nira? It would be much more kind to her in the long run if he could let her go. He had seen the looks that her Commander had given her as time went on; Nira would definitely be better off with someone like Cullen. He seemed the type to be loyal and devoted to those he cared for.

" _But you are that sort of person, Solas. Why can't you see? Your sense of duty blinds you,"_ echoed Wisdom in his head and stirred the emotions pushed deeply down in his heart.

An uneasy sigh left his lips as his hands began to tremble. If he was honest with himself, he was scared. Solas was afraid of hurting Nira and her wondrous spirit, of breaking her. He knew himself; he wouldn't just take a piece of her, he would take her whole heart and leave nothing behind for her to have. His heart would swallow hers whole if only to keep it for a short time.

Never before had Solas felt this way. There had been many women in his lifetime, but none that made him _want_ the way he did currently. His body ached to be near hers; he wished to be consumed by her presence. It was a strange but, as he began to feel it more, it became more familiar.

Maybe Solas could love her, just for the sake of living in the moment. If her world must end, may it be that the world that he loved her would die along with it so he may start the next world anew. A clean slate to begin again.

The time he had now would have to be enough. If Solas would be able to accept his own feelings for Nira, then he had to promise himself that he would love her with every breath, kiss, and embrace. He promised that he would never let her feel alone or like a burden. If there would be tears before he departed, he would wipe them away. He would treasure every smile, every touch, and every time she would say his name. He would love her as Solas, before he would rise again as Fen'Harel.

All of these things, Solas thought with tears stinging in his eyes, he would do for her.

-X-

The journey back from the Exalted Plains by himself went by uneventfully. Solas approached a nearby camp a few days after Wisdom's death and acquired a horse and necessities for the trip to Skyhold. He did not worry for his safety; he'd traveled alone many times before.

Solas had to pause before he rode up the hill through the gates. Was coming back truly the right thing to do? He still had time to run. He didn't have to give in to his emotions.

He let out the breath he was holding shakily as he gripped the horse's reins tighter in his hands. Yes, he could, but he knew in his heart that he didn't want to. As wrong as it was to love her, he couldn't help himself. This was only one more thing to add to the long list of things he would do wrong, in the end.

But, for now, he would enjoy every second he could with Nira Lavellan.

Kicking his heels into the horse's sides, he trotted forward up the hill and through the gates of Skyhold. He pulled back on the reins slightly and slowed to a walk once he entered the courtyard and glanced up to the stairs to the keep, and there she was. His face held a fond smile as he steered the horse toward the stables.

She had waited for him, as he knew she would.

Dennet greeted Solas in an uninterested tone as the elf gracefully slid from his saddle and onto the ground. He turned his head to see Nira running toward him with a bright smile on her face. It reached her sky blue eyes, making the whole world seem more brilliant.

"You're back!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you—"As if she suddenly remembered why he left in the first place, her smile faded and her face became more somber. "I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

Solas' voice sounded strained. "It hurts, as it always does." _In more ways than one._ "But I will survive."

Her head tilted slightly and her hands joined together in front of her. "Thank you for coming back. I wasn't sure if you would, to be honest. Not that I would blame you."

His mood lifted slightly knowing that she wanted him to come back to her. _I will always return to you._ He began to walk beside her toward the stairs to the keep, their pace slow. "It is I who should be thank you," Solas said, meeting her gaze with a fond smile. "You were a true friend to me. I would never betray your kindness by leaving when you still have need of me."

"Where did you go?" she asked curiously.

There was no need to lie to her. He told her of his dream in the place where Wisdom once resided. After he reconciled with himself did he feel the need to sleep. Though the place was empty, he knew that there would be a new spirit there one day. It was the way of things in the Fade.

When he finished, they paused before the steps and Nira gently reached out to take his large hand in her smaller one. "I want you to know that, if you ever feel the need to mourn, you don't have to be alone. I'm here for you when you need me." A tender smile appeared, and Solas felt himself melting at her touch. "You can trust me."

Slowly, his hand closed on hers with a light squeeze. His eyes met hers and he found that he could not look away. "It's been so long since I could trust someone," he whispered softly. They were standing so close.

"I know. I won't force you to confide in me, but know that I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He was at a loss for words. He only squeezed her hand tighter. _Thank you._


	3. Din'nanshiral

**Oh man. Let me just warn you for the angst, okay? This was inspired by a chat in a stream for kallielef on Tumblr. (Check out her art, she's amazing!) I also had to listen to the Lost Elf theme on repeat for about a week to get this sucker finished. I hope you guys like it! Please drop a review, if you wish! c:**

 **Uploaded a few days late due to FFnet being itself. :/**

* * *

 _ **Din'nanshiral**_

* * *

The dark sky crackled with magic and lightning. Solas could feel the Veil beginning to fail, and it was then he knew that the world was falling apart.

The path up to Skyhold was torn apart by fallen slopes of snow and rocks, but it was easy enough for him to block a landslide. Now that he was strong enough—as strong as he was when he was Fen'Harel—all of these things he could do with ease. Despite the area was being destructed by magic, it was surprisingly quiet. The only noise was falling rock and the crumbling of Skyhold's walls.

When he approached the gates to the stronghold— _his_ _temple_ —Solas tried to push away the memories of riding through them with his love, his vhenan. He could picture her, hair in her face and a smile gracing her lips, telling him that she beat him up the hill triumphantly. He forced down a smile, not wanting to think of what he had just done.

Solas knew that Nira would come after him. She had that right. He had loved her and left her behind, taking a large piece of her with him. He knew from the beginning it would be that way, but he had underestimated her determination. After all, Nira Lavellan was not known for her tenacity and instead of her gentle heart.

He supposed that Nira had changed in his absence. Reports from his spies within the Inquisition always mentioned her health and well-being—because he always asked. They did mention a few things that were abnormal for Nira's behavior. Coming after him was something he expected, however, and he had to take precautionary measures to make sure she wasn't able to stop him.

The bridge across the empty canyon was crumbling beneath his feet, but he merely walked on air as they fell below. As he walked through the courtyard alone, Solas saw the bodies of those that fell in the battle for Skyhold not that long ago. He didn't recognize any of their faces, but saw that his elves and the Inquisition soldiers alike were dead and gone. Fallen debris was everywhere. There were chunks of walls and roofs missing; from the battle, he suspected.

He heard Wisdom's voice echo, _"Was all this death and destruction worth it?"_

Solas' heart ached when he remembered seeing the construction of the veil in his uthenera all those years ago. _Those words ring true today, as well._

Walking through Skyhold continued to bring back an onslaught of memories: he and Nira stealing kisses and gropes in the shadows in the courtyard; she handing him a handmade gift during Satinalia; he painting her on a canvas as she sewed; her laughter echoing throughout the tavern as she danced to a song he can't recall. Every step brought back something he had forgotten.

Solas slowly paced himself up the steps to the keep, keeping his gaze low toward his feet. He was afraid to see any more. All he had to do was stay focused; he couldn't allow himself to become distracted, not when he was so close to the end of his goal.

As he pensively walked through the door of the grand hall, Solas took a moment to study the remains. The walls were falling apart and parts of the roof were falling at the random bursts of magic in the air. Thunder rolled loudly in the distance, booming in his sensitive ears. He could taste the tang of blood and ash in the air as he stepped over the bodies of the dead. His armor clinked softly against the stone floor.

It was where Nira sat on her throne that he needed to be. It was where it all began, and, now, where it ended.

His boots echoed in the large, empty chamber as he went up the small set of steps to where it was: a large, simple chair with the Inquisition symbol etched into the back. He remembered Josephine once telling Nira that she looked intimidating in the chair, to which she frowned. Nira hated to be viewed in such a manner. That pout of hers worked wonders, but she eventually relented and sat in that very chair when needed.

Solas' hand tenderly touched the Inquisition symbol on the chair, clearing away the layer of dust on it. Every inch of Skyhold held such painful and happy memories, this chair included. He thought of Nira, of leaving her to battle with his best soldiers at the ruins of Haven. He couldn't tell if she'd seen him, but he watched from above on a nearby cliff— _always from a distance._

Nira and her companions—he could see Cassandra, the Iron Bull, Vivienne, Dorian, and Cole among the fray—fought valiantly, of course. She had grown from someone that could barely aim her bow to a woman that could hold her own in a fight, even disabled from losing her arm six years ago. Being surrounded by such capable and unique people, Solas wasn't surprised to see a prosthetic arm. She flung her arrows as if she never lost her arm in the first place.

At the sight of her, Solas could feel his emotions stirring to the surface. He hoped she wouldn't be hit by his Elvhen soldiers, that she would dodge that oncoming blow or fireball; that she would jump out of the way of that warrior that nearly hit her with his shield. He winced when Nira would be hit and fall to the ground, and sighed with relief when she would rise again.

Leaving her there was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He felt that that would be the last he would ever see her, fighting for her life against _his_ people. Her blood was on his hands, as it always was. Never had he wished for her to die. To be the one to order her death…

A loud crack started in the air, and it was then that Solas heard a voice.

It wasn't loud, very close to a whisper, and hoarse. The voice was so soft he couldn't hear what it was at first, but… _Could it be?_ His brow furrowed as he slowly turned his head.

It was her. And she was singing. She stood in the doorway to the keep, clinging to her real arm, and his eyes widened.

" _Steel your heart, the dawn will come."_

Nira stared at him defiantly as her voice gained volume. She took a step to him, then another. Solas could see the blood staining her leather armor and told himself to plant his feet. He wouldn't move towards her, he couldn't; not now, when he was so close to his goal. All of the years of blood, death, and sacrifice were almost at an end. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way.

And yet, she continued to sing.

 _"The night is long, and the path is dark."_

Nira was getting closer, and Solas still didn't move toward her. He forced himself to begin the magic necessary to destroy the veil and the air became more electric as the seconds passed by.

 _"Look to the sky, for one day soon."_

Just a few feet away. Solas held up his hand as the magic began to emerge from the Fade as a singular ball of bright green energy in his palm. His heartbeat sped up faster and he forced himself to remain still. Steel your heart, she just sang. That's what he had to do.

At an arm length away, finally Nira stopped, and Solas could look at her clearly for the first time in nearly six years. The time had certainly been kind to her. Solas always found her beautiful, and that hadn't changed one bit. Her black hair had a few gray strands as it blew past her shoulders, adorned with only a few traditional feathers and beads in her braids. Though her face was smudged with mud, snow and blood, Solas still found her beauty underneath.

"The dawn will come," she finished in a hushed whisper. He could see she was exhausted, and yet she pushed herself to meet him there, at his temple.

He couldn't stop a small smile emerging from his lips.

"I am grateful to see you still live, Nira," he said, his voice strained as he continued to push down his emotions and summoned more magic to continue his spell.

Her face contorted to that of a snarl. "Yet you're the one that left me for the wolves." Her grip on her arm tightened. She was injured there, he saw.

Solas glanced away from her gaze momentarily, and then met her eyes again. "It was necessary to keep you distracted."

"Only long enough for you to destroy this world? And killing everyone else along with it? That's bullshit, Solas, and you know it."

Solas shook his head. "There's much more to it—"

"No, Solas!" Nira yelled, taking a step up the stairs toward him. Her brows narrowed in anger as he winced. "They're dead! They are all _dead_ because of _you!_ " Her prosthetic arm let go of her injured one and pointed at him swiftly. "All because you couldn't let go of the world _you_ destroyed!"

"Nira, I—"

"No! I'm done with your excuses!" She was practically screaming at him, and all Solas could do was stand there. It was then he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Bull, Dorian, Cassandra, Thom—they're all gone! _Everyone_ that trusted you, befriended you, _loved_ you! You just—" She paused. "Do you even care that you, you—" Her breathing was heavy as she cried. Her prosthetic hand shakily went to her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she sniffled quietly. "Creators…"

It took all of his willpower to not comfort her. It would only cause more harm. Instead, he said nothing and his eyes wandered elsewhere— _anywhere but her face._

"Look at me, Solas," Nira said, spitting out his name as if it were poison. "Or is it Fen'Harel? I can't seem to keep your lies straight." The energy in the air become more electrified and a loud crack boomed as she yelled, "Look at me!"

As the thunder rolled, Solas slowly met her eyes, expecting fury, and instead found grief and sadness in those bright blue depths. His arm gradually fell to his side, though he kept his palm facing upward with the small ball of energy, and he pursed his lips together. He would allow her this time to say whatever it was she needed to say. Time was short now. He owed her this.

Despite her efforts to wipe the tears from her eyes, Nira still continued to cry. "Why did this have to happen?" she murmured hoarsely, her voice unsteady. "We could have… Once Corypheus was gone, we could have gone anywhere. Run away, start a _life_ together— _anything._ Why did it have to be this way?" She was begging him for an answer. She raised her hand, as if to reach out for his, but stopped herself and clenched her hand into a fist as she took another step toward him. "All of this death… Tell me, was it worth it?"

She was so close to him now. Close enough to embrace her, if he dared. "Nira…"

Her shoulders began to shake, yet her face still held her anger. "Was telling me you loved me a lie, too?" she said in a breathy tone, barely having a voice at all.

It was then that he touched her. He couldn't help himself. To claim that he never loved her was something he had to right before this world ended. Solas' free hand swiftly went to her cheek, taking gentle yet firm hold of her skin. It had been so long since he'd held her; even this small gesture made his heart pound. She was warm in his palm.

His eyes softened as they bored into hers. "Ma vhenan tel'dirthara. I have never spoken truer words in my long life."

Nira must have been holding her breath; she let out a shaky sigh and inhaled deeply. Her tears wet his fingers and he wiped them away with his thumb. She closed her eyes as he tenderly touched her, as if she were savoring it.

Solas' eyes scoured her face and his body became taut with restraint. How he longed to kiss her right then and there. He knew that his words didn't mean much anymore, but his actions always had. If pressing her lips to his would prove it, he would.

 _But…_

Her eyes opened slowly. Her breathing had slowed and the tears stopped flowing freely. Tentatively, her prosthetic hand went to over Solas' on her cheek. "I have missed you," she breathed. "You should have let me help you." Her grip tightened on his hand and his heart pounded again as another loud boom resounded around them.

The expression on his face changed. Solas could feel himself losing his resolve. To kill this world meant losing her. What was the next world worth without her? Even if he could stop the magic that was manifesting right then, it wasn't as if he could have her.

Her heart was taken by another.

"I would not ask that you leave your family behind while you walk beside me on this Din'nanshiral."

Nira stiffened slightly and let out a soft sigh. She looked as though she was battling something within herself. Solas waited, savoring her soft skin under his palm as his hand slowly traveled to cradle the side of her neck. She shivered under his touch.

"I never called him vhenan, Solas," she murmured. She left the rest unsaid. She didn't need to say it; he already knew the rest.

It was then Solas noticed that he was holding Nira tightly, so he loosened his grip and slowly, hesitantly, let go of her. She inhaled sharply as his hand floated between them.

"Do… Do you mean that _she_ is..?"

"Yes. Yes, she is." A small smile appeared across her tear-stained cheeks as relief flooded in her eyes. Solas couldn't believe what he was hearing. _All this time…_ The questions were flying in his head too fast: Why didn't Nira tell him sooner? Why did she keep this from him? And what about _him?_ Did he know? Did _she?_

Once again, Nira Lavellan changed everything.

As much as he tried to keep his emotions under control, he couldn't after this news. Solas breathed sharply, his hand now shaking between them as his eyes widened. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The mask was beginning to fall.

He had a _daughter._

Somewhere, out in the chaos, was his child. A little girl with dark skin and chestnut hair, and her eyes were the color of the sea. She was seven years old, turning eight in only a few months. These things Solas only knew because of the reports his spies would bring him. Nira knew that he knew that. To think that, all this time, she was actually _his._ Another crack of magic split the air, louder than it had been before. It made them gasp, and brought him back to the present.

"Solas?" Nira asked softly, bringing her hand to his face, just as he did to her. Her touch shocked him and his eyes flashed to hers. It was then he knew that he was actually crying.

A feeling of dread washed over him as the reality of their situation made itself clear to him. His voice cracking with emotion, he replied, "You must leave." Her hand left his face as he looked downward, to his wolf jaw settled against his chest. Using his free hand, he took the jaw in his hand and lifted it over his head. "Take this. It has wards to protect its wearer against the strongest of magic. I made this myself to protect me from my enemies." Gently, he put the simple string around Nira's neck and took her smaller hand in his. His gaze was intense as he looked at her. "Go. If you leave now, you will make it to… to our daughter in time. With this, it'll protect you and those in a small circle from the fall of the Veil."

Nira squeezed his hand, lacing her fingers between his. Her face held an expression that made his heart hurt. "Solas, please, come with me. You don't have to die. Please." She spoke with a strangled voice. Her expression reminded him of Crestwood and the Crossroads.

But he had to do this. For both of them.

It hurt. It always did. "This is for your survival, and hers. You will live in the rejuvenated world of the Elvhenan." He forced himself to smile, though another tear rolled down his cheek and his voice broke as he talked in a soft tone. "The others will find you both and take care of you—"

"Solas, you can't mean this. After all this, you can't just…" Though he knew her arm was aching, Nira threw her arms across his shoulders and held him tightly. Words failed in that moment. The only noise was the thunder rolling in the distance and quickening crackles above them in the sky. Behind the clouds, the sky was beginning to turn green, and magic began pouring from the cracks in the Veil.

 _Just for a minute longer. I only need one more minute with her._

His free hand ran through her black hair as he slowly pulled away from her. It tortured him to see her face the way it was, but he knew that this was for their safety. They had to get away; they just _had_ to. Nira pressed her lips against his for a gentle kiss. It was tentative, like she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do.

To be truthful, neither did he.

Solas deepened the kiss as Nira pressed him against her tightly. He never wanted to leave her, not when he knew the truth of their child. Her mouth opened to his in a desperate attempt to keep him closer, and he obliged. His tongue grazed hers, eliciting a quiet moan. One thing he knew, he didn't want the kiss to end.

And yet it had to. He could feel the magic growing unbearable. She had to go _now._

Painfully slow, Solas pulled away from her. Nira opened her lidded eyes as tears flowed freely from them again. _I know, vhenan, I know. But I have to do something right for you for once._

"Ar lath ma, vhenan," he said in a strained voice, pulling his hand away from her. "Ir abelas. I wish… I could do more."

The green ball of energy was now larger in size as it manifested. Voicelessly, Solas begged her to go. She _needed_ to leave him behind to be with their child. He was going to give them a better life for the elves. Nira needed to see that.

Nira took a step down the small set of stairs, then another, crying as she went. "I'll never forget you, emma lath. For as long as I live." Her movements were tense as she walked away from him. His eyes never left her. When she reached the threshold of the keep, he heard her shout, "Garas ahn nuva, Solas!"

 _Come what may._ Solas felt himself smile as she disappeared from his sight. A relieved sigh left his lips as he told himself to keep the magic from breaking just a little while longer; she _had_ to make it to their camp, where their child was waiting for her mother. With sadness in his heart, he wished that he could join them in a reunion, where their daughter would run into his arms and let him catch her, laughing as she shouted that she was happy to see her papae.

His gaze lifted to the sky above him. He knew that it would never happen now. That time was over. But second chances will come. He will right his wrong to the world, and the People will know that Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, brought them to their old ways.

When Solas felt the time was right, he slowly lifted his hand to the sky. Millennia ago, he held back the sky and created the Veil. Now, he released the energy.

A loud boom echoed, and Solas knew nothing but silence.


	4. The Dancing and the Dreaming

**The song that inspired this chapter is the Dancing and the Dreaming from How to Train Your Dragon 2. There is also a reference video to that majority of the dancing and I'll also include the version of the song cover I used! It also has a free download. c:**

 **Original song:** **watch?v=4tEYV6QBw0E**

 **Dancing reference: watch?v=NTKn-2W2TJk**

 **Cover song: watch?v=vCOe4x-LXcE**

 **A special thanks to Mindtrove (tumblr) and SirLadySketch (tumblr) for their help, because it probably wouldn't be as amazing without their help.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this! I'd love to know! c:**

* * *

Nira felt that she was going to have a bad day that day.

Solas wasn't in bed when Nira woke up, to which she frowned and grumbled, and her favorite shirt had a hole in it. Of course, she didn't have enough time to fix it, so she had to settle for something different. Her advisors were acting strangely during their late morning meeting in the war room. Leliana and Josephine kept giving each other side glances and sharing smirks, while Cullen couldn't even look her in the eye.

Nira was growing suspicious of their odd behavior. The last time they acted like this was when they found out about her and Solas being in a relationship. _What else do they know?_ She wondered. There wasn't much in Nira's life to keep secret, being the Inquisitor and all. After a little over a year since the Conclave, she had grown used to not having much privacy nowadays.

It got even weirder when Sera sat outside Josephine's office. A broad, cheeky smile spread across Sera's face when she spotted her friend. She had a small basket on her forearm covered with a white sheet. "There you are! That took forever, you know," she said, placing her hands on her hips and rocking back and forth on her feet, though still managing to not drop the basket. "Been waitin' for you, yeah? Got big plans goin' on."

Nira raised an eyebrow with a light chuckle. "And what would that be?"

Sera paused. "Stuff. And… things." Another pause. "Oh, just come on! You won't need your gear or nothing!"

Without another word, Sera took Nira's arm and started to tug her out of the keep. Relenting, Nira continued to question her friend, "Where are we going, Sera?"

"I've got something I want to do for you," she replied. She said nothing more until they reached the tavern. She stopped suddenly. "Wait, not here. Not yet." Turning, Sera pointed to the ramparts, near where Nira had met Hawke for the first time. "There! We can see _everything_ from up there."

Up on the battlements, Sera revealed that it was cookies hidden in her basket and proceeded to share them with the Inquisitor. It wasn't much, but they were homemade and awful cookies. Not that Sera really minded the opinion. They just laughed decided to try again together another time. When the time had passed, Sera stood from their spot on the ramparts and announced, "You should show me that move you do with your arrows!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Nira gave her friend a teasing smile. "You didn't have any other plans today? Say, with Dagna, perhaps?"

Sera let out a cheeky laugh and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "She has this thing to do with creepy magic shite. Her loss, yeah? C'mon, you, let's go!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the training area, expertly shooting arrows and having a competition that wasn't too friendly. By the time they'd finished, the sun was setting. Nira did win that in the end, but she had a feeling that Sera was holding back. The other elf was awfully distracted and, before she could ask what it was, Sera put down her bow and said, "Well, I could use a drink, Quizzy. You in?"

Nira smirked and replied, "You really have nothing better to do than be with me all day? You're up to something, I think."

Chortling, Sera chose not to answer Nira and practically ran in the tavern's direction in the courtyard and urged Nira to go faster.

When Sera opened the door to the tavern, Nira could see the faces of the inner circle with large smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands shout, "Surprise!"

"Happy birthday, Inquisitor!"

"Another year older, and many more!"

Nira's hand went to her chest in surprise and she stuttered, "Oh my… Creators!" She turned to Sera with a smile growing on her face. "Is this why you kept me busy all day?" They really did all of this? For her? Happiness welled in her heart, and it only grew when the group laughed and giggled along with her.

Sheepishly, Sera rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "The old fart asked me to. Had fun, though, yeah?"

Nira's head turned to find Solas standing next to her, wearing a fond smile as he took Nira's hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. "Happy Name Day, Inquisitor." She blushed as he kissed her skin lightly.

Viviene said as she swirled her glass of wine, "We had the cooks make your favorite meals and a very special cake, darling."

"And it won't eat itself, surely!" said Dorian. "Get your behind in here so we can eat! All this preparation has me starved."

Iron Bull raised an arm, declaring, "Drinks are on me!"

-X-

After several hours of Wicked Grace and drinking, there were only a few left awake. The majority of them were passed out on the tables, chairs, and floor. Nira, even though she'd been asked to drink heavily, declined. She and alcohol didn't mix very well; Iron Bull joked and always called her a lightweight. Solas, on the other hand, drank more than she'd ever seen him drink before. When he thought she wasn't looking, he had this faraway look on his face, like he was dreading whatever was coming.

Nira stood in front of him as he sat in his chair, suddenly seeming deep in thought. With a small smile, she leaned down to him and gently kissed his forehead. He blinked, met her gaze, and let out a soft sigh as a tender smile touched his lips.

"Is something the matter, Solas?" she asked him. His hand lifted to touch the back of her hand at her side.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, vhenan." Taking her hand in his, Solas stood, very close to her. Her chest was against his when Nira looked up to him. He wasn't much taller than she was, but she nearly had to bring herself up on her toes just to kiss him if he didn't comply. Which he always did.

Pressing his hand on the small of her back, Solas said to her, "There is one more thing I would like to do for you today, Nira."

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Nira asked, "You've already thrown me a party! What else could you have up your sleeve?"

"You shall see," he chuckled lightly and began to lead her toward the center of the large room, cautiously stepping over the passed out bodies of the Iron Bull and Sera as they snored away on the floor. Nira giggled softly, still a little tipsy.

There were a few chairs nearby, which Solas picked up and moved to create a clear radius. Nira's hands played with the larger braid in her hair as she waited. When Solas turned to her again, he held out his hand for her to take. His eyes, powerful yet playful, met hers.

"I would be honored to have this dance, my lady," he said with a growing smirk on his lips and bent his back into a slight bow, waiting for her to accept. He knew that she wouldn't refuse him, especially with that look of his.

Nira couldn't help the smile that burst onto her lips. Laughing, she said, "There's no music! What could we possibly dance to?"

"We shall make our own. You would be surprised at how well I can keep tempo."

It didn't take her long to consider. Taking his hand, Nira asked, "So, what will we do? Orlesian slow dancing?"

"Actually, I considered you may want to dance to a Dalish song."

To that, Nira raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you knew Dalish music."

Solas straightened and took a few steps to the side, bringing them to the center of the clear space. "I have seen many things pertaining to your people from the Fade. There are spirits that play music, sing, and even dance." He took both of her hands in his. "Is there a song in particular that you would like?"

Her fingers laced with his. "Well, there is one that comes to mind. Do you know Alas'niral I'eral?"

"Dancing and Dreaming? I have to admit, it does sound familiar," he replied.

"Can you sing it, too?"

"I will assure you, I can only do my best," he replied with a small smile.

He began by softly whistling the tune and took a step to the side with her hand still in his in an invitation. Her body moved an arm's length away from Solas, gently reaching to take her hand in his, and he stood opposite of her direction with his gaze only on her. His hand went to take hers under her own in a graceful display, their arms outstretched, and she felt her heart beat faster as he touched her so tenderly.

When Solas opened his mouth, Nira didn't know what to expect. She'd never heard Solas sing before. But she never knew how much she loved it when he sang. It was quiet, deep, and so beautiful to hear. Best of all, he made it sound like it was only for her. He danced with her as he sang:

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning."_

Solas elegantly lifted his arm with Nira's hand still in his and turned her to spin in a circle. She stood on the tips of her toes as she did and stepped closer to Solas. As she pressed her back against his chest, she crossed her arm across her chest and joined her free hand with his. His body was warm pressed against hers and, when his gaze met hers, she could feel herself melting. Together, they moved about the floor for only a few heartbeats before Solas let her go, extending his arm as she spun out of his reach.

" _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you would marry me."_

Their hands unlaced and pressed one each of their hands together, palm to palm, and they spun in a slow circle. Once again, they stood opposite of each other. Nira's heart was fluttering in her chest to the words Solas was singing. Her mind was spinning—was she too dizzy or was it from the alcohol? Not that she had much time to ask herself why. Nira would be lying if she said that the thought of marrying Solas didn't make her smile. And the way he looked at her when he sang it, did he think about it, too? As they moved in the lazy circle, they slowly brought themselves close together, until they nearly touched at their elbows.

" _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

 _Will stop me on my journey."_

As the one leading the dance, Solas stopped and faced her, holding both of her hands against his with their palms flat. He stood very close to her and their breath mingled together, causing her cheeks to redden. They raised one of their hands upward. After a few heartbeats, they raised the other. Solas' forehead touched hers. His voice was almost a murmur as he continued to sing, and Nira wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment.

" _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love me for eternity."_

Solas brought their hands downward in an arc and took a slow step backward, bringing their hands together in front of them. Their hands joined crisscrossed. With careful steps, the pair began to spin. For just a moment, Nira couldn't believe that she was dancing this way with her lover, in the middle of a tavern surrounded by their drunken friends. Yet, it was like they were the only two people in the world. All other sounds and sense vanished, leaving only Solas; the sight of him, his voice in her ear, and his warmth enveloping her. She never wanted this to end. Their feet slowed, and her arms went around his neck while his landed gently on her waist.

It was her turn to sing, and to dance a little faster. Nira didn't sing very well at all, but she could keep the rhythm as a dancer. Her voice was shaky and light, and quiet to match his. She was exceedingly nervous but, as she went on, her voice grew louder with laughter and confidence, and a large smile appeared:

" _My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me."_

Suddenly, Solas pushed Nira away from him and took a few steps back while she spun with her arms in the air. One, two, stop. Then they rushed forward, lifting their right arm to touch at their forearms, and went into another circle. Every few heartbeats they switched directions and arms, while their free hand was pressed against their own backs.

Nira's singing sounded a little out of breath because of how much movement she was doing, but she didn't care at that point. Her only focus was Solas and how much she enjoyed dancing with him. Usually she was the one that danced while he watched. To have him join her was something special to her; a perfect birthday present.

" _But I've no need for mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me."_

They continued to circle each other, pivoting their feet to the mute beat. Solas never broke eye contact with Nira, even to glance downward to see their feet. Nira stumbled on a word or two, distracted by the intensity of her lover's gaze into her own sky blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and happiness. With a smile on his lips, Solas sang:

" _But I would bring you rings of gold,_

 _I'd even sing you poetry!"_

Solas swiftly took her hands and face her to him. Their right foot stepped in front of them, to the side, while pushing themselves toward each other. That was repeated for a few heartbeats. Gracefully, Solas dropped to one knee while holding one of Nira's hands. When Solas placed his hand behind his back, Nira let out a giggle as she, while still holding his hand, went in a circle around him and jumped over his leg.

" _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me!"_

Quickly, Solas stood and took both of Nira's hands again and stepped toward her, outstretching their hands as he did. He leaned to the left as she went to the right, and back and forth. It continued a few times, bringing them close together and apart again. Every time, Nira was tempted to kiss him.

He was attractive when he danced: the way he moved subtly to the beat they were creating, the slight arc of his eyebrow as he watched her, and the gentle yet intense grip he hand on her body. It was enough to make her head spin.

" _I have no use for rings of gold_

 _I care not for your poetry."_

Nira pressed herself against Solas for just a second before he spun her, both their free arms outstretched, and brought her back in. Her back hit his chest and their feet moved side to side together as their hands met each other's opposite.

After a few heartbeats, as Solas laughed aloud, he raised his left arm—Nira's right—while still bouncing on the balls of their feet. His voice was light as a feather in her ear, and she knew that what he was singing along with her was the truth.

" _I only want your hand to hold."_

Again, Nira spun, her skirts rising slightly as she did, while their hands were still joined. Their wrists joined together, crisscrossed, and he spun her in the other direction. There was a smirk on his lips when he sang:

" _I only want you near me."_

Together they stood facing their passed out friends, eyes glued to each other and her hand cupped in his, and began to move their feet. Slowly they rotated in a circle as they both hummed to the tune. Nira's feet knew where to go and landed every step nearly perfectly, though Solas wasn't far behind her in precision.

Nira guessed he'd done this dance before in reality, not just the Fade. They continued to gradually turn in a circle and dance until the pair began to sing together:

" _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming."_

Solas took a step back and straightened the arm that Nira was with, planting his feet. Nira quickly spun into his embrace, her skirts fanning outward as she did, and was gently pushed by her hips. The pair raised their arms in the air and twirled in circles gracefully as they moved around each other. Nira laughed as she sang, becoming more out of breath as they continued to dance and sing together.

" _Through all life's sorrows_ _and delights,_

 _I'll keep your love inside me."_

It took only a few steps for them to join together again, forearms up to touch again as they continued to go into a circle. Nira could feel her head spinning as she got even dizzier, but Solas' reddened cheeks and breathy voice kept her going.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning."_

Round and round they went, switching directions every few heartbeats. Their singing gradually descended into loud chuckling and giggling with smiles that met their eyes.

" _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

 _And you will marry me!"_

Solas gripped the hand he held and lifted Nira's arm to spin her quickly. The second that she faced him again, he pressed his hands on her ribs and lifted Nira into the air as she braced herself with her hands on his shoulders.

In one last circle, they spun. Solas kept her upward longer than she expected him to, but, when he did, the intensity of his gaze kept her locked in place. Gently, he set her down so she stood on the balls of her feet, still pressed tightly against him. Their breaths mingled together as the silence in the tavern grew.

Solas touched his forehead to Nira's and he tilted her chin upward to kiss him. But that was when they heard clapping.

It was like the big bubble that the couple was in suddenly popped. They turned their heads sharply to where it was coming from and Nira tightened her arms around his neck.

Varric sat at the table, slowly clapping his hands together as a big grin showed on his face. Cassandra was next to him, holding her hands to her face to hide her red cheeks.

Before Nira could say anything, Varric declared, "That was some mighty fine dancing there, Chuckles! Didn't know you had it in you."

"It was… beautiful, Inquisitor," said Cassandra.

Nira blurted out, "Th-thank you." Her arms fell to her side loosely.

Solas released his lover from his embrace while still lingering a hand to her bare arm. "I have picked up a thing or two among my time spent in the Fade."

Varric let out a slurred chuckle. "Well, this is still going in the book." The dwarf cleared his throat and backed out his chair so he could stand. Patting Cassandra on the shoulder, he teased with a grin, "Come on, Seeker, let's leave the lovebirds to frolic under the moonlight." Nira stifled a chuckle as Solas let out a quiet sigh.

"But… elves don't really do that, right?" Cassandra asked as she stumbled over the passed out bodies of their companions.

Nira didn't hear what Varric's reply was before he closed the door to the Herald's Rest, leaving herself and Solas the only ones left awake. Her hands joined together as she cleared her throat. Her sky blue eyes looked up to his ocean colored ones with a lighthearted smile.

"I have to agree with Varric," she said softly. "I didn't expect such enthusiasm, let alone that you could do Alas'niral I'eral." It honestly surprised her that Solas wanted to even dance to a Dalish song, but he did well. Very well, actually.

Solas' chest rumbled as he laughed. "A pleasant surprise, I hope?"

"It was." Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. His hands gripped her hips, and she knew that his fingers itched to go lower. "Perhaps you could show me more dances you learnt in the fade?"

"I would like that… when certain dwarven peers aren't about, yes?"

Nira laughed, her smile brightening her features. Her fingers lightly grazed the back of his neck, bringing on goose bumps along his skin. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, so complete. Surrounded by love. For the first time in her life, Nira felt that she _belonged_.

There were people that wanted her here, and didn't push her away. They welcomed her with open arms and accepted Nira fully and without hesitation; Solas especially. There were so many mysteries that she had yet to unveil. It was all in good time. In fact, Nira felt that they had the rest of their lives.

Solas lifted his hand to tenderly touch her cheek and held such a loving smile. His thumb rubbed lightly across her skin. "I would invite you to join me on a trip I'm making tomorrow."

"Oh? Where to?" she asked softly, mesmerized by his touch and tone of his soothing voice.

"Crestwood."


End file.
